Pain and Betryal
by vampiresandglee
Summary: What happens if Charlie isn't Bella's father Leroy Jethro Gibbs is and Bella is finally able to go home. Originally writen by booker00
1. Chapter 1

When I dashed to the kitchen Charlie was at the table The day after my 18th birthday Edward left to keep me safe. So I went inside my house that I have called a home and ran to my room. When I got a call I never expected to get in a million years. The call was from my dads boss Jennifer Sheppard she was always like a second mother to me. "Hi Jenny", I said in a worried tone, "you know I appreciate the call but Ari can track this number."

"That is why I called Isabella, Ari is dead and now you can come home and I am offering a job on your father's team would you like it", she delivered. I was awestruck, Ari was dead this is what I have been waiting for since I was 5 years old and now he was finally dead. "Yes I would love the job but don't tell my dad ok", I answered her.

"How is Charlie", she asked me. "He is fine but Uncle Charlie is never home like he was when I first got here at the beginning of the year", I told her. "Well you have 2 days to get to D.C. and I will email you your plane ticket. Oh I got to go your dad is coming good-bye Isabella."

Right when I hung up I hear the front door open and Uncle Charlie came through the door. Let me explain. Charlie is not my real father I was sent to live with him and aunt Renée to be safe after Ari killed my real mother, Shannon and older sister, Kelly. My real father thought that Ari would come after me too see he sent me thought live with my aunt and uncle. My real dads name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs and he works for NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Servicedoing the crossword that was in the paper. "Uncle Charlie", I began, "ari is dead and I am going to go live with my father ok." There was an awkward silence while I waited for him to reply. "That is great bells and ok but I am going to miss that fabulous cooking of yours", he implied.

"Oh uncle Charlie I will come to visit from time to time I promise but right now I have to pack because my plane leaves in 2 days", I laughed as I headed upstairs to my room.

Before I started packing I went to take a shower. After I was finished and fully dressed I went to brush my hair and when I got to my vanity in my room that held my own mirror I noticed that my hair was back to its normal state and the brown hair dye has washed out there in the mirror was the true Bella the one with black hair with a single red streak instead of the one with the plain brown hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs POV

When I walked to my desk I noticed that DiNozzo was not at his desk this morning. "Ziva where is DiNozzo", I asked her. "Director Sheppard sent him to get somebody from the airport", she replied. Once I heard jenny's name I was off to her office.

When I got there she started with the same old "Gibbs I am adding a new member to your team and DiNozzo went to go pick her up". Did I ever get a say in what she did to my team

"Jenny I don't need a new team member", I argued. "Well you are getting one and Jethro she will be staying with you", she decided. Right as I was about to leave DiNozzo comes in saying, "Director she is here and she's smoken".

"Bring her in", Jenny says as she gets up to meet the person. "Jethro this is your new teammate Isabella Marie Gibbs".

After making sure Tony was properly smacked I went to my daughter and smiled. "Welcome to the team, sweetheart."


	3. Chapter 3

When I was looking for my ride to NCIS I see a sigh with my name I have been using for the past 17 years 'Bella swan'. I was nervous will my dad want me, will I shock him. Everything is so confusing I will admit. When I walked over to the guy holding he sign he was pretty cute, but he looked like a player so I just walked up to him and mumbled," lets go".  
When we got to NCIS headquarters the guy whose name is tony lead me to Jenny's office. When we got there he stuck his head in and announced," Director she is here and smoken". I blushed my same old blush. "Bring her in", I heard Jenny say. When I walked in she indicated," Jethro this is your new teammate Isabella Marie Gibbs". My dad had a look on his face but after smacking Tony in the back of his head he turned to me and smiled. "Welcome to the team, sweetheart."

5 yrs. later

"Yo Bella", my teammate Tony DiNozzo began," boss you upstairs", he told me. "Thanks Tony", I called when I walked to his office. When I walked in I handed him a coffee mug with 2 sugar cubes and a bunch of  
creamer in it and then sat down.  
"We have 6 new trainees i need you to take care of them teach them to fight and teach them how to shoot a gun. Got it? Good, love you Bells", he instructed me. Then he left me with his paperwork and the 6 trainee's right behind me. I got up and walked to my dads desk and staring out the window not even bothering to look at the people behind me. "Do any of you know what you are doing?" I ask them. With that I got a reply from an older man," I believe I am working with Dr. Mallard and Dr. Palmer, my younger daughter is working with Abby and I assume that the rest of my family will be put into different teams". When I turned around I heard a collection of gasps. There before me stood Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and the least excited Edward Cullen.

Edward POV

I was standing in Agent Gibbs' office waiting for his daughter. Alice and Rosalie were talking about the latest fashion designer, Emmett and Jasper were thumb wrestling with Jasper winning, and Carlisle and Esme were talking about this new job Carlisle thought we should take. Then the door opened and there stood a girl about my age at the moment (in this fan fiction vampires can change their age), around 23 then she handed Gibbs a coffee mug and sat down. Gibbs finally spoke up but he wasn't talking to us he was talking to his daughter. Her hair was black with a few purple streaks and it was pulled back into a tight ponytail.  
"We have 6 new trainees I need you to teach them to shoot a gun. Got it good love you Bells", Gibbs explained to her. Then he walked out with just his coffee mug. Then the girl got up and walked to Gibbs' chair and didn't even look at us. All she did was stare out the window. She surprised me by asking, "Do any of you know what youare doing?"  
I was shocked she sounded so much like bel- no I won't think about her and the day she went cliff diving with that mutt. I was pulled back into reality when Carlisle began to say," I believe I am working with Dr. Mallard and Dr. Palmer, my younger daughter is working with Abby and I assume that the rest of my family will be put into different teams".  
When she turned in the chair I recognized those warm chocolate eyes but the hair is so different to the color I am used to. "B-B-Bella is that you?" I stuttered.


	4. Sorry not a chapter

**I'm really really sorry. Please don't kill me, I'm trying but I have been really busy, and my computer isn't working, I tried to update during the weekend but our computer sucks and my laptop has a virus we think it's fixed but I'm working at school now. I'm going to try to get the new chapter up tonight or tommorrow. Sorry guys.**


End file.
